diogonegaofandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:D
I've been away for a while and have thus been unable to address this. If you look at the disclaimers on the homepage of the wiki, it notes that not all information is available, due to lack of licensing for 5th edition. As of now (July 2015), Wizards of the Coast has yet to release a license for 5th edition, meaning anything that is NOT made freely available through their website (i.e. the D&D Basic Rules) is most likely protected by copyright. Had I been around earlier, I would have addressed things before so much had changed, but that was not possible. As my name is on this wiki, I am the one responsible for the content here, and I would much prefer not to anger WotC. There are a few options I can pursue at this moment, and I suppose I should hear from those of you who have been editing the wiki in my absence. 1) I can remove everything that is strictly in the PHB and stick to the D&D Basic Rules alone. This would mean an "incomplete" wiki, but it wouldn't have the empty pages (i.e. "not available; see page XXX in the PHB") that existed prior. 2) I can change everything that's only in the PHB to page references, as I had before. This means that the wiki is "complete" in terms of pages and organization but has a lot of information that is referenced and not actually available here. 3) We can keep things as is and keep what's in the PHB alongside what's in the Basic Rules, for the most "complete" wiki. In this case, I will still be keeping a list of what's what, so I can handle things, should WotC or anyone approach the wiki regarding copyright. I may be forced to completely shut down the wiki. #2 is what I would prefer, as it does not risk copyright problems, but it still provides helpful information. #3 is what you guys would likely prefer, but realize that it does pose risks, and I will not hesitate to take extreme actions, should it come to it. #1 is likely the least preferred, but it would be less clunky than #2, with most of the same information. I would like to hear from you editors and users what you would prefer before I go about editing everything. I want this wiki to be useful to the people using it, but I also want to be very careful legally, especially considering this still remains the only 5th edition wiki that I know. PLEASE respond, and apologies for the walltext... BryanToth (talk) 05:05, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :You'll need to remove everything. The published books are under copyright. The basic rules available on the WoTC website are under copyright. There are wikis for hosting 5e homebrew material (dandwiki.com for example). Not sure what the point of this wikia is. 11:26, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Please protect this page. Anyone can spam whatever they want. BlazeProgramming{m|b| }